


All (or nothing)

by jesbakescookies



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Bar Scene, Burlesque, Dancing, F/M, Teasing, gogo dancer, lusting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: Rio goes to the club for a meet and is hypnotized by a leggy blonde with all the right kinds of moves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Random one-shot inspired by the last song played in Good Girls Episode 3 "You Have Reached The Voicemail of Leslie Peterson". 
> 
> Song inspiration: Juniore - Tout (sinon rien) rough google translation All (or nothing)

_Looks like I change my mind as a shirt_  
_It's never all black, all white, I see life in gray_  
_It's a temperament, I'm indecisive_  
_It's annoying when adventure, I relativize_  
_As an aside, I often talk about living in a suitcase_  
_Change continent, time zone, currency_  
_The plan falls into the water, I dematerialise_  
_I take the time to book surprises_  
_And I want everything_  
_All_  
_Otherwise nothing_  
_Looks like it's important, it's urgent, it's getting organized_  
_It's true that I tend to lack mastery_  
_I admit it, when I think about it, I improvise_  
_I have a clear taste for imprecise ideas_  
_And I want everything_  
_All_  
_Otherwise nothing_  
_And I want everything_  
_All_  
_I want everything_  
_All_  
_I want everything_  
_All_  
_Otherwise nothing_

_By: Juniore - Tout (sinon rien) rough Google translation All (or nothing)_

 

 

 

* * *

 

The club was reverberating with the deep bass thumping through the speakers situated throughout the spacious room. The dance floor was crowded, a few couples spilling out into the surrounding lounge area. Clusters of booths circled the dance floor, most filled with those drinking while they watched the show.

The stage featured a few gogo dancers, their burlesque outfits showing off plenty of curves as they swayed and dipped to the music. 

Rio sauntered through the room as the song changed to a quicker tune, the words French and vibe straight sixties. His dark eyes scanned the room to find his contact, the man sitting near the stage watching a leggy blonde shake her ass.

Rio smirked at the sight, dragging his tongue across his bottom lip as he took in the dramatic curve of her hip. She wore the highest, pointiest heels he’d ever seen in his life, while sinfully shaking what the good Lord gave her.

The black bodice of her corset pushed her tits up and out, the shelf of soft pale skin bouncing with every dip of her tight body.  

Rio slid into the booth, tipping his chin to the man across from him before returning his eyes to the girl in front of them. He noticed that she was singing along as she danced, the idea of her speaking French tightening his pants.

"She’s hot, huh?" Damon offered, flashing him a smarmy grin. "The things I’d do to that bitch if I got my hands on her."

Rio cocked his head back, flashing the ink splayed across his throat as a reminder of who he was speaking to. Seeing the man's eyes widen a bit at the sight Rio rasped, "You do what you were supposed to."

"Yeah, man."

"Good. You can go." Rio drawled, flicking his chin to his boy, bringing him over to escort the guy out. He shook off the irritation the asshole's words caused and returned his eyes to the dancer just feet away.

She strut along, her hips popping out with every long-legged stride. Her eyes connected with his as she twirled around, her painted lips quirking to the side as she winked at him.

Rio felt his lip tug into sly smirk as she flirted with him while jiggling her luscious ass in his face.

Pulling his lip between his teeth, he canted his head back to take in the long line of her leg and arch of her back. She was scorching a path of heat from his core as she shimmied to the edge of the stage, her stilettos accenting her strong calves and thighs. He caught sight of ink on her hips and wrapped around her delicate ankle, the idea of more hidden treasures below her clothes made his dick twitch.

"Damn." He cursed under his breath as she bent over just enough to flash her deep cleavage at him while licking her slick red lips. She was a seductress, her obvious aim to destroy him with her lusty curves close to succeeding with all her teasing moves.

The song hit a crescendo bringing out a new set of moves from the blonde, her head tossing back and hands sliding over her curves hungrily. He watched her fingers curl into her soft body, hinting at the idea of her stripping herself bare without even budging a stitch.

She swayed her hips dramatically, twisting on the tips of her pointy toes with a grace he was convinced was witchcraft. 

Rio’s mouth was watering at the flash of asscheeks when she turned her back to him while twirling. He wanted her like nothing before. A feral hunger seemed to unravel behind his ribs, a need to taste every delicious morsel of the blonde woman.

He adjusted his aching dick when she strut towards him, her eyes following the movement of his hand. Her painted lip was pulled into her mouth as she bit down at the sight. He flashed her a knowing grin when her eyes raised back up. Rio was halfway certain she wanted him too, the way she focused on just his booth as she worked the stage. 

The guitar in the tune picked up causing her to shake her shoulders, wiggling her tits to the beat. Her blonde hair swayed with every toss of her head, the ends brushing her ass. He wanted to wrap it around his fist as he devoured that flirty painted smirk.

When she licked her bottom lip at his dark hungry eyes, his mind jumped to the image of her on her knees, those red lips wrapping his dick as guided her with sharp tugs on that honey blonde hair. 

She was sex on a stick, her skin glowing under the lights and eyes sparkling with humor as he continued to eye fuck her like there was no tomorrow. He pictured her bent over the edge of the booth's table, her little cheeky panties pulled down just enough to slid his fingers inside her. He wanted to lick a long swipe of that dewy sweat trailing down her neck right before burying his dick inside that tight little body. 

Fuck, he was ravenous.

He wanted her badly. 

When the song ended he could see her busty chest heaving from the effort she was putting into dancing. He wanted to see her that breathless underneath him as he fucked her into the closest hard surface. 

She gave him a little smirk before joining the other girls to exit the stage allowing the next set of girls on. 

Rio’s gaze followed her as she reached the curtain, his lip tugging up as she looked back at him over her bare shoulder. Her eyebrow rose and her smirk twisted in amusement, before she curled her index finger urging him to follow.

He couldn't help but flash a cocky grin at the sight. 

Yeah, she wanted him too. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

                                                           

 

Aimee smirked as she peeked over her shoulder while dragging him into a long room filled with dressing stations. She watched him staring at her ass in the mirrored wall as she swayed her hips just a bit too much to be genuine. The dark eyed stranger had enjoyed her show, the sight of him squirming in his seat turned her on more than appropriate. She couldn’t resist pulling him back stage for a private dance. 

They reached her goal, the manager’s office, which was blessedly empty for the evening. Her boss happened to be in Long Beach for the weekend leaving Rachel in charge. The ex dancer turned assistant manager had given her the thumbs up after seeing the handsome devil she’d pulled behind her. 

"Watchu plannin’ here, darlin’?" He rasped, his voice filled with a pleasant amount of gravel. Aimee's core clenched at just the rumbled of it near her. She flipped the lock and directed him to the leather executive chair behind the desk. 

"Take a seat, _tigre._ " She purred, her accent surprising him. 

"French?" He asked, his eyes darkening as he cocked his head slightly to take her in with a new set of eyes. 

"Oui." Aimee smirked, biting her lip as he groaned at the news. "Je suis né à Paris." 

"Oh mami." He growled, pulling her closer by the hips to nuzzle into her. "You better like dirty talk ‘cuz I wanna hear you."

"Je peux faire ça, beau." she purred, pushing him towards the chair. "Now, sit. I’m going to dance for you."

"Oh, yeah?" He drawled, a slow smirk twisting his lips. "Well, don’t let me stop you, beautiful."

 

* * *

  

                                                   

 

Rio sunk into the chair and watched the blonde turn on some music, her blue eyes flicking to him as the song started off slow. She turned with a gradual dip to her hips, her body already finding the rhythm. He felt his dick twitch as she licked her red lips and stroked her body greedily. 

Rio couldn’t believe she was actually French. When she spoke he thought he was hallucinating some pornographic daydream. 

The dancer approached with slow strides, her curves catching his eyes with every sway of her hips. There was something feline in the way she moved, he could almost picture a tail swish behind her.

She bit her glossy lips, her hooded eyes like two sapphires glowing in the dim lights of the room. The music was hypnotic when combined with her seductive moves, the bass vibrating the chair he sat in. 

"Sexy." He rasped, his fingers reaching out to trace the ink peeking out from under the scraps of lace she was wrapped in. 

"I like yours too." She replied, straddling his thigh while bracing her hands on his shoulders. Her hips swiveled with the music, dipping just enough to give him the friction he was throbbing for. She splayed a hand on his neck, her finger tracing the ink wrapping it. 

"Fuck." He cursed as her inner thigh pressed against his stiffening dick. 

"Mm." The blonde purred, her mouth close to his ear as she gave him a slow grinding lap dance. She spun around, bracing her hands on the armrests as she circled her hips against his lap. Her perky ass moved in hypnotic circles as she turned to speak into his ear. "You like that, papi?"

"Fuck." He growled, his hands clutching her hips to hold her firmly against his dick. He thrust off the seat into her cheeks. "You're a little tease."

"Oh there’s nothing teasing about this." She assured, kissing him over her shoulder while rubbing on his dick. 

Rio gripped her jaw and spun her around in one movement, pulling her to straddle his lap. He pressed upwards between her spread legs as he grabbed two handfuls of her plump ass. 

"You so sexy, mami." He murmured, kissing along her jaw and behind her ear. She smelled sweet and spicy from dancing her little ass off all night. Her skin was salty with of sweat, the taste of it had his groin tightening to an almost painful level.

The blonde offered her neck to him, her soft skin begging him for attention. He scraped his teeth along her pulse point before biting down, his hips rutting against her core. 

"Oh!" She moaned as his hand slid up her soft thigh to rub circles around her clit with two knuckles. The fabric of her panties clung to her lips, the lacy cotton drenched with her arousal. 

Her hips squirmed as he nudged the fabric away to stroke a greedy swipe through her folds. 

"Damn, baby." Rio’s growl sounded feral, his teeth pressing into the meat of her shoulder as he sunk one and then two fingers inside her. She was so wet he could hear the squelch over the low bass music. "Soaked for me, huh."

"Oh my god." She moaned, her hips snapped forward as he curled the digits inside her and brushed her clit with his thumb. 

"Yeah, that’s it, baby. Take what you need." He rasped against her neck, his stubble leaving whisker burn as he kissed and sucked her skin raw. Her breath hitched when he flicked her swollen hood and rubbed the honey pot inside her. She clutched his jacket as she came unglued, her body snapping under the pressure he’d built up in no time. Rio groaned deeply as he felt how wet his palm and wrist were, the woman was soaked.

The dancer's whole body relaxed against him, her arms winding around his shoulders as he nuzzled into her neck. Kissing and tasting her greedily. 

"Mmm. c'était bien." The blonde murmured before pulling back with a smirk. "Now it’s your turn, papi."


	3. Chapter 3

 

Aimee smirked as he sat her on the desk and spread her legs widely. His dark eyes were heavy lidded, his mouth parted as he licked his lips. She was used to men looking at her, it was her job, but this man wasn't just looking. This man was consuming her. 

"M'gonna need to hear you, beautiful." He rasped, his hands sliding behind her knees before giving her a sharp tug to the edge of the desk. Aimee gasped, her eyes wide as he dipped his head to bite her inner thigh. 

"Goûte moi." she purred, her hand cupping the back of his head urging him forward. He grinned at her demanding pressure, "You tellin' me to eat your pussy?"

"Taste me." she moaned as his mouth attached to her core, deep and hungry. Her hands clutched his shoulders and neck, as he burrowed further to taste the source. "Oh god."

His fingers returned to her wet lips, the warm digits teasing her opening just enough to make her squirm for more. 

"Like that, mami?" he drawled, his tongue flicking her obscenely while grinning at her sharp inhale. 

"Fuck!" she groaned as he sunk his fingers inside her. "More."

"A'ight, beautiful. Let me hear you."

"oui." She purred, grinding her pussy into his willing mouth. She’d never felt so desired or enjoyed, as the dark eyed stranger devoured so eagerly. "Yes please. fais moi venir."

"Yeah." He growled, nipping her hood with gentle teeth. "So sexy. Cum on my mouth ‘n I’m gonna fuck you so hard, mami. So hard."

"Yes, Yes." Aimee cried out as his fingers hooked inside her and his mouth attached to her pulsing clit. He sucked and flicked her hood with his thick tongue until she came. His sloppily swiped a flat tongue over her lips as though cleaning his plate, his hooded eyes eating her up still. 

"Mmm." He hummed deeply, his dark gaze gleaming at the sight of her splayed out on the desk. "Now I’m gonna fill this tight pussy up. You ready for that sweetheart?"

"Please." She panted, her fingers tangling in his shirt. "Now."

"A’ight, hold on baby girl."

 

* * *

 Rio wasn't expecting to fuck anyone that evening so he had no protection, but after a quick search of the desk drawer he pilfered a foil packet with a grin. 

"You ready, baby?" He rasped, circling her clit with his thumb lazily. 

"Yes." She purred, her hands tugging at his belt. "Hurry."

Rio chuckled, while batting her hands away to take care of business before yanking her to the edge of the desk. He stroked his dick watching her squirm anxiously, her lips swollen from his kisses and her chewing. 

"Uh fuck." He growled through clenched teeth as he sunk inside her. "Damn baby. So tight and hot."

"Oui." The blonde moaned, her head thrown back as he retreated a moment only to plunge back inside greedily. "More."

"Like this?" He growled, slamming himself as deep as possible while pushing her knees wide and to her chest.

"Baise moi." She moaned in French, her eyes rolling back as he pumped a quick rhythm into her weeping core. "Harder. Fuck"

Rio’s jaw rocked back and forth as he struggled to hold onto the little control he had over his impeding orgasm. He could barely contain himself when she came loud and hard around his aching prick. Her walls quivered around him and sucked him deeper as she shuddered underneath him. 

"Fuck." He growled, his hand wrapping her shoulder as he spread her legs wider. He watched his slick dick pushing inside and lost all sense of time. Rio felt like he hadn’t been inside anything as wet and hot before, the woman below him turning him ferocious and needy. "Cum again. Cum on my dick."

"Yes. Please, please." Her head was back, her pale neck arched as a slew of French words poured from her mouth like honey. He could tell it was a mix of curses and pleads when her desperate blue eyes connected with his. 

"I got you, girl. I got you." 

Pinching her clit, Rio pumped as quickly as possible, shoving her over the precarious edge and into her final orgasm. He followed soon after as the heat and tension pooling in his groin exploded. His fingers dug into her curves as he pulsed and throbbed into her weeping core. Nothing had ever felt so good, nothing had ever been so hot. Rio wasn’t sure how he could possibly pull out of such a slice of heaven as he rest his forehead against her damp breasts. 

"Tellement bon. Tellement chaud." she purred, her fingers tracing up his bare back. "Je pourrais le faire pour toujours."

"I don't know what you're sayin', but I like it." his rasp was gravelly and deep. 

"Mmm." She sighed, her eyes going to the clock on the wall. "I'm late." 

"A'ight." he grunted, pulling out of her with a groan. "Suppose we don't need anybody lookin' for you."

The girl rose to wobbly legs and dressed, her eyes watching him do the same. 

"You do this often?" he asked while button up his shirt, his tongue swiping across his lip as he watched her tuck those luscious tits away. 

"No." she smirked, raking a hand through her messy hair. "You're lucky you're cute."

"Hmm." Rio murmured, tugging her closer to kiss her soft and deep. 

A knock on the door brought them apart, the dancer pulling away to open the door a crack. 

"I'll be right there." She murmured to whoever was outside.  

"Hurry up, Renee needs a smoke or she's gonna have a stroke." The voice drawled before the sound of high heels tapped away. 

Turning around slightly the hot little blonde looked him over before informing, "Time's up." 

"Yeah." Rio rasped, sauntering towards her with a dirty smirk. "My boys are prolly lookin' for me." 

"Your boys huh." She quipped, pulling the door open as they exited the office. "Such a boss."

Rio tipped his chin to a couple of dancers entering the dressing room, his smirk twisting proudly as their eyes widened at their freshly fucked faces.

His hand brushed along her lower back when they climbed a few steps to the back stage. He stopped on the last step and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back into his chest. She peered down at him with flushed cheeks and hooded eyes, her tongue swiping across her plump lip while looking at him heatedly. 

"I'm gonna see you again," He informed, his hand sliding up her outer thigh to grip her hip. She smirked slightly at the statement, her hands tracing a slow path up his chest, "What makes you think I wanna see you again?" she teased.  

 

                                                              

 

Rio chuckled lowly at her, a thrill blooming in his chest at her challenging words. His fingers slid around her hip to grasp her ass and pull her flush against his body. "Oh I know you do, darlin'." 

"I don't even know your name." She stated, her eyebrow rising haughtily. 

"Rio." he replied, brushing his nose along her neck before sucking on her earlobe. He reveled in the sharp intake of air, but frowned as she stepped back. She smirked at him and started up the last steps to go on stage. 

"See you around, Rio." The blonde remarked, her body almost all the way through the curtain before his stopped her with his question. 

"You gonna tell me yours?" He asked gruffly, brushing his knuckles across his jaw as he watched her hips sway with every step. 

"Nope." She popped her lips playfully, before flashing him a bright smile and sliding through the dark barrier. 


	4. Chapter 4

He                                                                 

 

Aimee pulled up to her sister's house with a sigh, she was over an hour late and knew her oldest sister would be up her ass for her tardiness. If there was one thing her Mrs. Perfect didn’t like, it was making her wait. She was as bad as her mother, Mrs. Guilt Trip. 

Aimee pushed her sunglasses up, scraping her long bangs out of her eyes, while climbing out of her black mustang. She took the steps quickly and slide inside, removing her leather jacket as she called out, "Okay, I’ll take the verbal lashing about my poor time management _after_ I get a bottle of Merlot. Lord knows you have some here."

She tossed the jacket onto the sofa, as she turned the corner to come face to face with her oldest sister being held at gunpoint.                                            

"Aimee!" Beth exclaimed, her blue eyes as wide as saucers and mouth gaping. 

"What the hell?" Aimee huffed, her eyes leaving her sister and the large gold gun pointed at her to the very familiar face and set of tattoos. 

"What’re you doing here?" She asked Rio, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

"Could ask you the same thing, _Aimee_." He rasped, his tongue doing that thing that drove her wild. A slow tour of those soft lips before being bitten in thought. She was intimately aware of what his mouth could do and despite the golden gun in his hand, she was distracted by that knowledge. 

"How do you know him?!" Beth growled, her hands still raised and balled into fists.

"I..." Aimee paused a moment before offering with a shrug, "I met him at work."

"Oh at _the club._ " Beth scoffed, her lip curled with disapproval. "Such good clientele you have, Aims."

"Oh shut up." Aimee growled, crossing her arms defensively. "So I don’t like used car salesmen with spare tires and jowls."

"Not to uh, interrupt but I’m here for my money." Rio growled, his dark eyes drilling holes into both women.

"Oh my god, is he your pimp?" Beth gasped, her hands going to her hips as she went into full mom mode.

"Jesus Christ, Beth!" Aimee shouted, her eyes blazing hot and cheeks red. "That’s what you fucking think of me."

"Well, what do you expect? You’re a exotic dancer."

"Fuck you, Beth. I’m a gogo dancer, I don’t get naked."  

 

 

                                                 

 

"Enough!" The dark eyed gangster growled, pressing the gun to Beth’s neck as he growled in her face. "You took something that wasn’t yours. You heard of the Fine and Frugal, Red?"

Beth’s mouth dropped open, her eyes flicking to Aimee who furrowed her brow.

"The grocery store?" Aimee asked with a scowl.

"You know." He drawled, taking his gun from Beth’s face to point it at Aimee lazily. "There’s something _different_ about you."

Aimee swallowed thickly as she realized she’d used her favorite persona on him that night. She’d taken French for a few semesters in college and fell in love with it. Both her and fellow dancer, Kelsey, liked to play with different characters for work. The night she’d enjoyed with him, she’d been French Aimee.

Shrugging at his accusation, Aimee offered, "You didn’t tell me you held up suburban housewives for a living."

"Nah, see you got it all wrong. You and your girls held up the grocery store and took my money."

Aimee stared at him in confusion before bursting into laughter, her eyes nearly in tears as she realized her was serious.

"You’ve got to be kidding me." Aimee scoffed, looking over at Beth to see if she was just as flabbergasted, but the woman seemed even paler than before. "Beth?"

"Well." Her oldest sister shrugged, her eyes rolling a bit in resignation.

"The fuck?" Aimee cursed, glancing back at the man still brandishing a gun.

"Call your other girls. We got things to discuss." The gangster ordered, his dark eyes pinning Aimee with a glare. "I’m gonna talk to your baby sis while you do."

Tipping his chin to the other two men, who drew their weapons, the inked man gripped Aimee’s elbow and pulled her from the room.

They ended up in Beth’s bedroom, Aimee caged by him against the dresser. He had his hands flat on the wood, his gun still below his palm as a warning that he could use it at any moment. 

"So, you’re not French. Just a whitebread suburban bitch."

Aimee scowled, crossing her arms tightly around her torso. "I’m not suburban."

He clicked his tongue and made a show of looking around the room before he smirked at her. "Nah, yeah. You’re right. This ain’t no Leave It To Beaver set. This is straight up hood rat."

"This isn’t my house." Aimee snapped, her cheeks flushed angrily. "You don’t know me."

"Yeah, sure. You’re right I don’t know you." He jut his chin at her, flashing his ink. "But I guess you know me huh? That why you pulled me back stage for a private show? You fuck me for intel? Whatcha do, clone my phone, pick my wallet?"

"What?" She huffed, her eyes narrowing. "I didn’t do anything. I didn’t know they were off playing cops and robbers. Jesus, Beth is like a mother of the year stepford wife. Why they hell would she go into a life of crime?"

"The change?" He rasped, cocking an eyebrow as he rolled his lip between his teeth. 

Aimee couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her throat before she slapped a hand over her mouth to smother it. She was grinning below her palm despite the situation. The gangster stepped back and looked down at her with mild amusement shining in his eyes. 

"You really think I did that shit?" She asked after getting her giggles under control.

"Like you said, I don’t know you." He rasped, tucking his gun away before leaning against the wall across from her.His eyes left a trail of heat as they passed over every inch, his tongue bitten between his teeth as he seemed to recall what was below her clothes. 

"Well I didn’t." Aimee huffed, tucking her hair behind her ear awkwardly. "I lied about the French thing. It’s just..." she hesitated before looking away to confess the reason. "Sometimes it easier to pretend to be someone else for a little while."

When he was silent, Aimee glanced towards him and found his dark eyes staring intently at her. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she remembered what he looked like buried between her thighs, this pitch colored eyes gleaming up at her as he buried his tongue inside her. 

"Let’s go." He muttered breaking her out of her revery, taking her elbow before steering her out of the room to join the others.

Aimee found Beth, Annie and Ruby sitting together when they entered the kitchen. The other two Hispanic men were holding guns but only pointing them in the girl’s general direction.

"Thank god." Annie gasped, at the sight of her. "Are you okay?"

"I’m fine." Aimee muttered, standing to the side as Rio paced around the kitchen. He was looking at the countertops and backsplash while rubbing his lips in thought. 

"She’s fine because she knows this... gangbanger." Beth scoffed, her eyes flicking to the men as they shifted at the word. 

"Jesus, Beth. I’m not the one robbing grocery stores so get off my ass." Aimee growled, her eyes angry and jaw clenched at the insinuation. 

"We didn't know you owned the store." Ruby offered, interrupting the argument. 

Rio laughed, rubbing his jaw in thought. "I look like some kind of grocery store manager to you? What, like Rotary Club or somethin'? Nah, let's just say that we got certain "arrangements" with some local businesses. I mean, we help each other out and what not, you know?"

"Like money laundering for drugs?" Annie whispered to Ruby. 

Ruby grumbled under her breath. "Told you it was shady."

Rio circled the kitchen island, his hands trailing over the smooth counter top as he spoke. "Why don't you stop worrying about my business dealings and start figuring how you gonna pay me my money back."

Beth sat up straighter, her hands folded in her lap. "We can get it back."

"That'd be great." Rio mocked, nodding his head encouragingly while folding his hands in front of him. Aimee noticed he had his gun out again, the shine of the gold glittering under the kitchen lights. 

"Most of it." Annie muttered lowly, her eyes nervously looking over the other women. 

"Sorry, what?" he drawled, cupping his ear. "What was that?"

"Some of it for sure." she shrugged, picking at her finger nails. 

Rio laughed, his eyes far from amused as he glared at the women sitting in front of him. 

Annie scoffed, her hands thrown up in the air. "Oh, what, like you guys didn't spend a dime?"

"I didn't because you didn't include me in your Thelma and Louise reboot." Aimee sneered, her arms crossing. 

"How much, Annie?"

"I don't know. I don't know, I probably spent like like 100.... grand."

"What?" Ruby screeched. 

"I'm gonna shoot you myself." Aimee muttered, her brows furrowed as she watched the train wreck in front of her. 

"Nah, you just gonna pay me back is all." Rio drawled, tucking his gun under Beth's chin again. "And right quick too. With interest."

Beth's eyes filled with tears as he pointed the gun at the other women before looking over Aimee with heated eyes. 

"So see you real soon, yeah? You know, you really got to be careful, ladies." he commented, tipping his chin to the fruit bowl on the island, "I mean, with citrus on marble, like lemon and whatnot, that stuff will erode like crazy."

Rio's voice turning colder as he looked over the group while tucking his gun away. "You got a week before I collect." 


	5. Chapter 5

Rio clenched his teeth as he watched the women in front of him in the large dining room. His boys were counting cash behind him, their totals coming in light. 

"You’re short." He rasped at Beth, the groups obvious ring leader. 

"No, we're not." She insisted, her blue eyes too similar to the blonde sitting nearby for his liking. Rio tried keep his eyes away from her but those long legs and pouty lips kept hooking his gaze. She’d been on his mind since that fateful night backstage at Club Rue. He couldn’t get her taste from his mouth or the feel of her skin from his fingertips. She was a distraction that he didn't need or want. 

When he’d seen her walk into what felt like Martha Stewart’s kitchen he was shocked and instantly suspicious. Rio couldn’t believe it was a coincidence that he fucked the dancer and was robbed days later by her sisters and cohorts. Shit like that didn’t happen. 

"Yeah, you are." Rio rasped, pulling his gun from his waistband. 

"Actually we’re over." She spoke evenly, her lips pursed and eyes condescending. "See, these are super rare collectables"

Rio couldn’t believe what these bitches were trying to pull. They went on to explain the value of the figurines lined up on the table, spouting off bullshit about eBay sales tips. 

"You want me to sell your dolls?" He rasped, his eyebrows furrowed and fists tightening. Rio could feel his boys behind him watching the train wreck, the fact that he had witnesses to that type of disrespect flipping his switch from mildly irritated to downright pissed.

"See, our little drummer boy. The pride of Hamburg." Annie laughed, "You see, Hans here is one of only 12 in the entire -"

Her voice felt like nails on a chalkboard pushing Rio over the edge. Swiping the table of ceramic dolls, Rio luxuriated in the sound of destruction. Porcelain bits flew everywhere on the wood floors, skittering across the luxury thick pile carpets. 

All but Aimee screamed, the other women staring wide eyed and shocked. Annie finished her sentence, blandly, "11 in the world."

Rio’s lip curled up in disgust, "This some kind of joke to you? I'm done playing with you guys."

Tipping his chin to Carlos, he motioned for them to continue the assault of the housewives fine china. He stood in front of them as the sound of breaking glass and tossed furniture filled the room. 

The girls screamed again as Carlos cleared the entire island of dishes and cereal boxes sending food and shards of ceramic across the tile floors. 

"What are they doing?" Beth shouted, almost rising from her seat only to be stopped by Aimee’s hand. 

"Making it look like a home invasion." Rio replied evenly, licking his lip as Aimee glared at him. 

"So they can kill us?" Annie blurted out, her mouth gaping as a chair came flying out of the dining room. 

"Please don't do this!" 

"Rio!" Aimee started but snapped her mouth shut when his pitch colored eyes landed on her. He didn’t want to hear his name come out of her sexy little mouth, it made him feel confusing things that couldn’t be deciphered at the moment. 

"Wait, please, wait! We can get you the money, I swear!" Their voices were rising as the path of destruction spread. Rio merely watched as they unraveled in front of him. 

"Please. We have families. Please. We have kids!" Ruby chimed in, her hands holding Annie back from rising to her feet. 

"Please, don't." Annie cried as Rio pointed the gun at Beth’s head, his chin rising to show off the ink that intimidated most. He could feel Aimee’s too blue eyes staring at him, but he avoided the piercing gaze and focused on the redhead. 

"You're an idiot." Beth spoke evenly, her determined eyes catching his attention. Rio could tell she was the mind behind the madness, the one putting things in action. Her mouth would get them in trouble, but he had a feeling it would also pull them out of the weeds. She was smart and smart could get you killed or save your ass in Rio's line of work.

"Beth." Aimee growled next to her, a hand wrapping her sister’s wrist. 

"What, are you gonna blow our brains out all over the room?" She started, nodding her head in thought. "'Cause that's how it works, right? Someone shorts you, and they get tossed out like trash? And no one cares, and no one even notices."

He watched her breakdown what would happen if he dealt with the suburban bitches the same way he handled the shady fucks he normally dealt with. She droned on about P.F Chang’s dinners and hashtags for movements about violence in the burbs. Everything she spouted off was true, the heat they’d generate from plugging a few greedy housewives wouldn’t be worth the few grand they were short. Truthfully, he hadn’t been too sure on his plan but her monologue had him releasing the hammer from his gun and securing it back in his waistband. 

"See you around ladies." He drawled, his eyes sliding over Aimee’s scowling expression. "Maybe I’ll stop in for anothe private dance."

"Fuck you." She growled, chin raised and defiant. It made him smile for the first time that day, his lips twisted in amusement.

"Maybe if you ask me real nice, sweetheart." He drawled before sauntering out of the destroyed cookie cutter house. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aimee slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped out the back door of the club. Her feet were aching from wearing heels for eight hours dancing to techno and her head pounding from the heavy bass. She wanted a bottle of wine, a bowl of ice cream and a tub full of warm bubbles, preferably at the same time.

"Look beat, mami."

Startling at his voice, Aimee's eyes found Rio leaning against her car with crossed arms. Her feet faltered a moment before she recovered and shuffled towards him with a scowl. His dark beanie was pulled low on his forehead, his coat collar framing his angular jaw perfectly. She couldn't help but mentally salivate at the sight of him.

Aimee forced herself to remember what he looked like holding a gun to her sister's head, the look of fear in everyone's eyes. If she didn't remind herself that he was dangerous, she'd lose herself in the heat they had together.

"We're closed." She muttered, waving him out of the way. "Do you mind?"

"Yeah." Rio rasped, cocking his head to the side. "Need to talk."

"I'm not interested in what you have to say." Aimee growled.

"Oh." He chuckled, rubbing the edge of his jaw with signature bravado. "I think you'll wanna hear this, sweetheart. It's real juicy."

She could feel her heart thudding hard against her ribs as she followed him to his car. Rio opened the passenger door and motioned for her to take a seat. Aimee swallowed thickly as she sat, her whole body flinching as he shut the door with a loud thud. She looked over the expensive interior, her eyes narrowing at the small baseball cap on the back seat. The driver's door opened, pulling her attention from the hat to Rio's dark eyes and curled mouth.

He slid into the driver's seat, his body filling the space immediately. She could smell the masculine cologne he wore, the warm scent filling her nose and clenching her thighs. Aimee tried to keep herself from squirming under his gaze as he turned slightly to look at her. She could feel his eyes absorbing her every nuance, the man seeing through her like glass.

"I'm tired, can we move this along." She grumbled, turning her head towards the windshield to avoid his eyes.

"Funny thing happened the other day."

"What besides me and my sisters crossing the border to smuggle wrapping paper for a gang leader?" She snarked, rolling her eyes towards him.

Rio's lip slowly rolled into that smirk that made her press her thighs together, his voice tumbling like gravel. "Nah, that wasn't funny, that was business."

"Could be funny business." She muttered tiredly, snickering at her own joke.

"You must be tired." He drawled, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well I'm beat looking right?" She sneered, her cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Tired don't mean you ain't sexy as hell, baby."

"Are you gonna to tell me what's so funny that you're keeping me from my bathtub and wine?"

"Mmm." Rio rumbled lowly, his dark eyes drifting down her body a moment. "Now that sounds like fun."

"You're not invited." Aimee huffed, her hand going to the handle. "Are we done?"

"Your sister left her pearls at my warehouse."

"What?" She gasped, her mind tumbling in confusion. Her eyes narrowing as they settled on the only reason for such a thing, inciting a giant spike of jealousy.

"Keeping it in the family huh?" Aimee sneered, her hands tightening around her purse strap. She didn't think Beth would do something like that but she was acting impulsively lately.

Rio grinned, pulling the strand of pearls from his pocket. She watched him stroke the necklace between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes watching her closely.

"Jealous?" He asked.

"You got a brother?" She replied, licking her lips seductively. "Maybe someone older, more... experienced."

He huffed out a laugh, his chin rising, flashing the ink along his neck line. Aimee wasn't sure if he did it out of habit or if he was warning her to watch her tone.

"That's cold, sweetheart."

"Why do you have it then?"

"She left it for me as a sign." He replied, tucking the strand of pearls back in his pocket. "She wants to keep working for me."

"She what?" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "God what the hell is wrong with her lately. It's like some midlife crisis shit or something."

"Don't know but I figured you should know."

"Why?"

"I'll be around."

Aimee narrowed her eyes. "And?"

Rio clicked his tongue in irritation. "That's all. Go home."

"No, that's not all." She growled, turning in her seat. "And? You didn't come here just to tell me that. Why're you here?"

"I..." He paused, frowning in frustration before confessing, "I didn't want to surprise you."

"Bullshit. You love surprising people. You get off on pulling the rug out from underneath everyone."

"You don't like it." He replied easily, licking his lip before biting it in thought.

Aimee stared at him with wide eyes and part lips, "Oh."

"Go home, sweetheart." He instructed, his eyes hooded as he looked her over. "Get some sleep."

"Okay." Aimee murmured, gripping the handle before pausing again. "Thanks for the heads up."

Rio nodded, turning his car on as she stepped out.

Aimee dipped her head back inside before changing her mind, "I work tomorrow night if you have more funny news to share."

He grinned wolfishly, jutting his chin a bit. "Cool."


	7. Chapter 7

"What am I looking at?" Aimee scoffed, her hands on her hips as she watched the man writhe hogtied on the playhouse floor. 

"This is Boomer." Ruby introduced, her own face one of shock. "Apparently he's a problem."

"I see that."

"He tried to blackmail me into sex and when I said no, he tried to rape me." Annie explained, her arms crossed and eyes filled with hate.

Aimee scowled at that information, her teeth clenching as she asked, "And you didn't kill him?" 

"Beth kinda tried." Ruby offered. 

"Not hard enough apparently." Annie huffed. 

"Yeah, well what're we doing with him now?" Aimee huffed, her brow furrowed as he begged her from underneath the cotton stuffed in his mouth. 

"We've got some ideas." 

"Well, are you gonna start including me in these plans?" Aimee asked, her hip leaning against the doorframe. "I'm kinda tired of this type of shit popping up."

"Oh I think you like when some people pop up." Annie teased, wiggling her eyebrows comically. 

"I still can't believe you hit that." Ruby scoffed as they walked across the backyard to the back patio. 

"I can." Annie chuckled, sitting down on the lounge chair to keep watch of the playhouse while they waited for Beth to return. "Aimee always liked trouble." 

"Hey, you're the teen mom. Not me." 

"We aren't talking about me. We’re talking about you and Mr. Tall, Dark and Dangerous."

"Whatever." Aimee grumbled, picking up her purse from the picnic table. "I got work. Let me know what we’re doing with the playhouse problem."

"Sure thing, girlie. Try not to pick up any other gangbangers." Annie hollered as Aimee flipped her the bird over her shoulder. "One gangfriend is enough!" 

 

* * *

 

Aimee was on stage dancing her ass off, the heavy bass of rap music practically busting the walls off the club. She strut to the edge, dipping and twisting as the crowd hollered. She scanned the room. Her eyes falling to a group of men nearby intent on her ass and tits. Smirking she shook and jiggled in front of them, letting them throw extra cash at her. 

"Hey sexy. Come give us a private dance." One hollered, adjusting his jeans graphically. "You know you wanna grind on this dick baby."

"Sorry boys, no private shows." She replied, trying to slip away as the tracks changed. Keeping moving was the best way to make a lot of money, without angering the ones wanting more than what was for sale.

"Come on." They whined, one grabbing at her wrist and yanking her closer. The strong scent of cheap cologne and liquor filled her nose as she struggled to free herself.

"Hands off." Aimee snapped, tugging at the tight grasp.

"Come on, baby." He growled, his hand tightening enough to make her wince. "Dance for me or there’s gonna be problems."

"There’s already a problem." A voice spoke from behind her shoulder, the hoarse rasp of it causing shivers down Aimee’s spine. Rio stepped closer, his shoulders flanked with two heavily tattooed associates. He held her eyes for a moment before they returned to the man still clutching her wrist. 

"Who the fuck do you think you are, big guy?" The drunk patron scoffed, pinning Aimee to his front with an arm wrapped around her waist. "This bitch owes me. I tipped her and she’s gonna dance or blow me or else."

"Fuck you, I’m not a whore." Aimee growled, slamming her pointy heel down on his foot. 

He man screeched in pain at the stiletto jammed into the top of his foot. He shoved her away, pushing her hard enough to make her stumble. Aimee braced for impact but only met soft cotton and warm skin as Rio pulled her into his chest. 

"Easy, darlin’." He rasped as she nearly tumbled to the ground. "Take them out back."

Aimee watched as his friends ushered the drunk men out of the club through a back door, shoving them along with harsh pushes. 

"Anyone ever tell you, you’re a trouble magnet?"

"Only my whole life." She remarked, pulling from his grasp. "Thanks for that but I gotta get back to work."

"Ahh. Don’t wanna piss off the boss huh?"

"Yeah." She remarked, turning to walk backstage to clear her head from the crazy haze Rio always caused. The man was intoxicating with his hoarse drawl and hooded eyes, she could barely keep her panties on in his presence. 

"Good thing I bought it then." Rio called after her, a cocky smirk curling his lips when she turned around with wide eyes. "Now you can take a break with me. You know, seeing as I’m your boss."

"What do you mean, you bought it?"

Rio licked his lips and sunk his hands into his coat pockets, shrugging lazily. "Figured it’d be a good investment. Booze and pussy are good money makers."

"I’m not for sale." Aimee clenched her teeth.

"I know." Rio grinned wolfishly. " ‘sides, I own you already."

"Whatever."

"Not whatever." He rasped, leaning into her personal space. His dark eyes slid over her like warm honey, his addicting scent flooding her with memories of being wrapped up in his arms and lips. She could taste him on her tongue and feel him inside her still. Aimee wanted him just as bad as she had that first evening.

"See, you and your girls work for me. I own you already, but now I own this club, so how ‘bout you listen to your boss and sit your sexy ass down."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Also I realized I've kinda gone off on canon timeline. I mixed up the timing of some events, whoops. So I'm just gonna go with it.

"Shots. Shots. Shots." Annie cheered, setting a tray down in front of Aimee with a wide grin. 

Laughing at her sister, Aimee threw back one with a grimace. The pair were drinking for over an hour now, Annie drowning her feelings over the whole custody fight with Greg and his new wife, Nancy. She knew Annie was scared she would lose Sadie to the couple after the horrible custody visit the week prior. Aimee was trying to just keep her from doing anything stupid while she worked to suppress her worries.

"Sooo." Annie slurred, her swaying finger pointing at her. "You gotta tell me all 'bout gangfriend. Like, how _good_ is _good_. Like did he make you forget your name and shit?"

"Annie, I don't wanna talk about him." She muttered, sipping the beer to wash the bitter tequila taste out of her mouth. Aimee was trying to forget all about the handsome bastard who was not only her crime boss but now her literal boss. She couldn't believe he just randomly decided to buy into Club Rue, it was suspiciously stalker-esque.

"C'mon. You gotta help a sister out." Annie begged, her arms thrown out dramatically. "It's been a dry month, I need the action. Please, please, please."

Aimee rolled her eyes at her and then cringed as Annie's elbow slammed into a man passing by. The hit knocked his glass to the floor, beer spilling down his shirt and soaking his shoes. The sound of glass shattering across the floor had everyone's attention nearby.  

"Shit." Aimee muttered, as Annie sputtered into laughter, her hands gripping her stomach.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry." Annie guffawed, wiping her eyes of laughter.

"Hey, bitch." he barked, shaking beer off his hands and shirt. "You think this is fuckin' funny?"

"Easy." Aimee warned as Annie began to puff up at the insult, the little blonde full of liquid bravado.

"Hey!" Annie shouted, lifting a clenched fist. "Don't call me a bitch, _bitch_!"

"Shit." Aimee sighed, her eyes going to the crowd watching the train wreck.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" the muscly guy growled, pointing an angry finger in Annie's face. "Stupid _bitch_."

Annie shoved his hand out of her face and smacked his chest, her lips sneered and eyes fiery. "Say it again and I'll punch you in the nuts, douchebag."

"Annie." she muttered, pulling at her sister as the blonde tried to start a fight. The man shoved Annie away as she began jabbing an angry finger in his chest, ranting about 'the patriarchy' and 'men with hamster dicks trying to rule the world'.

Aimee saw security coming over as the pair struggled briefly, her hand clenched in Annie's denim jacket as she struggled to get free. Aimee didn't see the elbow coming until it was too late.

"Ow fuck." she grunted as the sharp elbow landed against her eye socket. Pain blossomed through her head, her eye instantly filling with tears. Aimee released her grip on her sister's jacket and cupped her eye with a deep scowl.

"Oh, shit." Annie yelped, her attention pulled from the overgrown asshole and security guards as Aimee covered her injured eye. "I'm sorry."

"Out." a large security guard barked behind her, his hand grabbing her by the biceps to tug her from the bar. Aimee followed behind them, her face throbbing at the accidental elbow jab.

The cold air hit them as they exited the hot club, knocking the air from her lungs. Annie was still struggling with the guards but the men merely blocked the door with angry scowls.

"C'mon, Annie. Jesus Christ." Aimee growled, grabbing her by the wrist to drag her away from the doorway. "Let's go already before they call the cops."

"Bullshit!" she shouted, picking up a bottle and throwing it at the garbage bin with a loud clatter. "It wasn't even my fault. Stupid assholes."

 

 

The pair arrived to Aimee's car as she dug for her keys. She unlocked the vehicle and climbed inside with a grunt. Pulling the visor down, she looked over the red welt developing around her eye. 

"Shit." Annie hissed through her teeth. "Aims I'm sorry."

"It's fine." 

"No. That's totally gonna bruise." Annie sighed, her hand reaching out to touch the spot. Aimee dodged her hand and huffed, "Yeah, thanks for that Rocky. It's going to take a miracle to cover this up for work."

"How's shit going there anyways?"

"Don't fucking ask." Aimee huffed, slouching in her seat. 

"Why? What's up?"

"Rio bought it or part of it. I don't know but now he's my boss there too."

"What. The. Fuck?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Like... its weird right?"

"Um, yeah that like Defcon 4 level stalker shit." Annie chuckled darkly, her lips twisting up. "So seriously how _good_ is _good_?"

"Oh my god, shut up." 

 

 

* * *

 

Rio sauntered through the house, his eyes scanning over the family photo's and kids drawing pinned to the refrigerator. He noticed Aimee in a few of them, her blue eyes popping off the glossy paper as she grinned widely. He was struggling to keep her off his mind on the daily, his thoughts drifting to the way she looked spread out in front of him that evening he met her. Memories of the long legged blonde would consume him most evenings, his hand sinking into his boxers greedily as he tugged out his frustrations. 

He hadn't planned on buying Club Rue but he was a business man and learned to take advantage of an opportunity when he saw one. Not only would it be a good place to wash cash but it would be a good money maker too. Rio tried to ignore the more prevalent thought that ran through his mind when he made the decision to buy it, a certain blue eyed witch being even more under his thumb not being taken into account at all. 

 _'Right._ ' he rolled his eyes. 

Shaking the thoughts away, Rio stepped through the door and made eye contact with Beth. She looked more than put out at the sight of him standing in her backyard as her kid blew out the birthday candles on the giant cake. Rio liked shaking up the suburban bitches, they weren't used to being surprised. They lived in routines, scheduled lives down to the minute. Having a tattooed banger standing in their little safe havens wasn't on their extracurricular activity calendars. 

"You can't just walk in here." Beth hissed, her eyes flicking to the backyard just visibly through the patio doors. 

"The door was open." He drawled, zoning out as she pissed and moaned about him carrying a weapon at a birthday party. "This your husband?" he asked, holding up a wedding picture. 

"Yeah." She muttered, her hands clenched at her sides. 

"What's he do?"

"Sells cars.."

"He any good? He don't look too trustworthy." He scrubbed his jaw while setting the frame down. He turned to look at her as she huffed out a breath. 

"What do you want?" she growled back, her eyes fiery and cheeks flushed. He smirked at her, the irritation on her face reminding him of the dancers reaction to his purchase of the club. 

"Came to pick up my boy." Rio replied, looking her over with pursed lips. He already knew Eddy had skipped out, the kid was out making mistakes left and right. Rio just wanted to make her aware that he wasn't paying her for shit.  

"That's hilarious." Beth scoffed, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. "He's not here. And by the way, when he left, he held me at gunpoint, and then stole my car. So I'm gonna need payment for that too."

Rio huffed out a laugh, his eyes turning darkly amused. "Oh, I'm sorry, what payment?"

He walked closer to her, his voice getting lower and colder. "Yeah see, you get paid when you do a job. Did you do a job?"

Beth's cheeks flushed as she became flustered, "He left."

"Then that's on you." He rolled his shoulders lazily, his hands sinking into his jean pockets. 

"What am I supposed to do? Chain him to a bed?" she stammered, her hands thrown up in the air.

His lips pulled into a sharp grin, his eyes darkening as he mocked, "Oh, baby, what you think this is, little league? you get a trophy just for playing?"

"I tried."

Rio couldn't help but snap at the sheer entitlement of the statement, like he owed her shit for giving him minimal effort. "I don't give a damn if you try. You gotta win, _bitch_."

A man's voice interrupted the conversation, his words unsure and hesitant. "Beth, you..uh. you okay?"

"Fine, yeah. Fine." she muttered, her wide eyes flicking between the two men. Rio smirked at her, tipping his chin up to her husband as he passed by. 

"Cars, huh?" he rasped with a cocky grin, patting him on the back like the dope he was.

Rio moved through the house, his eyes scanning the crowd for Aimee. He found her out back, her head thrown back as she laughed with a couple of the kids. She had large sunglasses on, her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. She looked like living sunshine with her wide smile and bright yellow sundress. Rio pulled his eyes from the enchanting girl and shook his head of the haze she caused. He had shit to do and money to make, none of which involved birthday parties and beautiful girls. 

 

* * *

 

"Where your girls at?" Rio asked Aimee as they stood in the park collecting the first round of cleaned cash. He hadn’t expected them to figure out a way to launder for him but it seemed to be working for the time being. 

"Parent teacher shit." Aimee replied blandly, her arms crossed as she looked away from him. 

Rio used the opportunity to look her over, his hooded eyes sliding down her body before rising to her face. It wasn’t until he made it to her normally wide blue eyes that he noticed the dark bruising hidden below makeup and the swelling puffing out her lid.

"The fuck happened to your eye." He growled, stepping forward to look closer. His hand rose to her chin, only stopping when she flinched back. The reaction had him grinding his teeth, but he persisted by moving slower. 

"Nothing." She muttered, pulling her chin away from his grasp. "Can I get our cut so I can go home, it’s freaking cold."

Rio looked over at his boys, tipping his chin towards their car signaling them to leave. He turned back to Aimee and drawled, "You gonna tell me or do I need to pay a visit to mama bear?"

"It was just an accident." Aimee huffed, crossing her arms to keep him at a distance. 

"Why didn’t you call me?" Rio murmured, stepping closer to make her drop the barrier between them. 

"Why would I call you?" She scoffed, turning her face away to hide the bruising. 

"Cuz you my girl?" He spoke with a slow smirk, his hands cupping her waist.

She squeezed her thighs together as his thumbs brushed across her stomach, the sight making him grin widely. He liked the effect he had on her, the way she squirmed when he touched her. 

Aimee huffed out a laugh, pulling back to see his face. "Since when?"

Rio stepped forward, pressing her into the cold metal of the Cadillac. His hands moved up her sides to bracket her ribs, his thumbs brushing along the soft curve of her breasts. 

"Since that first night." He rasped against her neck, his warm mouth and rough whiskers sending shivers down her frame. "Since I slide inside this tight body."

Rio’s hold was firm but gentle. "Next time you call me."

"It was just Annie causing shit at the bar. She elbowed me by accident." Aimee whispered, her hands sliding up his chest tentatively. 

Rio scoffed, "Figures. Ain’t she older than you? She’s a poor role model."

"Only by six months."

"What? How?"

"Different moms."

Rio’s eyebrow rose in question, his need to know everything about her flaring up. 

"It’s a long story, can we not?" She rolled her eyes, her fingers plucking at the buttons on his shirt nervously. 

"Later then." Rio drawled, his voice turning rougher at the feeling of her warm body melting below his. 

"How bout never?"

"Don’t be like that, darlin’. Getting to know one another is part of the whole dating thing."

"So we’re dating then? Or..."

"Or...."

"Or what?"

"Exactly."

"You’re infuriating."

"You still like me." He grinned, lifting his chin urging her to argue the fact.

"Shut up." She huffed, pursing her lips to keep from smiling. 

"Should get in, it’s cold." Rio rasped, cocking his head to the car. He wanted her spread out below him again but could settle for her grinding in his lap. Visuals of her naked and writhing filled his head and had his dick twitching. He needed to get inside her again and soon. The waiting for her to break was getting old. 

"I should just get in mine and go home."

"Or you can get in mine and then." He drawled, leaning in to speak deep and rough against her neck. "I can get inside you."

He felt her freeze a moment before her fingers curled into his shirt. The sensation had him grinning but her next move had it falling from his face. She pushed him back and ducked out below his arms.

"I gotta go." She muttered, scurrying away towards her car.

Rio watched her drive away with an aching dick and balled fists in his pockets. He growled in frustration, adjusting the stiffness in his jeans before sliding inside his car. He needed laid soon and he had a dark feeling no one but the dancer was going to satisfy his hunger. 


End file.
